The Queen Of Hearts
by viridianaln9
Summary: John loved his wife. he didn tthink she would turned into a monster. He also didnt know she had a twin. Now he doesnt know if the person sleeping next to him is his wife or a stranger. OCxJohnxOC, RandyxMickie.
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Summary: **_**John Cena thought he loved his wife. When he married her after she got pregnant he thought he would be the happiest man in the world. The bad thing is he never knew that his wife had a twin. He never knew his wife was EVIL and now he doesn't know if the woman sleeping next to him is his wife or a stranger. **_

**Note: **_Okay here is this story and I hope you guys like it. I will not leave my other story behind; I just got the urge to write this. That and I've been having a fascination with twins at the moment. Also it will be out of the WWE ring and into something else. _

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from the WWE I only own Sabine and Marianne **_

**$ Line Break Line-Break Line Break Line-Break Line Break Line-Break Line **

**1. Monster in Disguise **

The wedding day John had been hoping for was finally here. His best friend was the Best Man and his family was here. He really loves Sabina and couldn't wait for his child to be born. A lot of the people in the neighborhood were saying he was just marrying her for the child. But he didn't believe that, he was a successful business man and a child was not tying him down. Or so he believed.

As Sabina walked the isle Randy his best friend was looking at him worryingly. "John are you sure about this?" he asked. John looked at him.

"Of course." Sabina walked to the altar with the white dress and veil covering her chestnut curls. Her green eyes shone with greed with each step she took.

Her dream was finally coming true and she was going to marry one of the most powerful men in the U.S. A so she wasn't worried. She deserved this after all she had worked for she deserved this. It caused her to get married after all but sacrifice was something she could give just to get her hands in the millions John had. When she stood in-front of John and he took the veil off her face she smiled. They turned to the priest.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of John Cena and Sabine St. Vicente for in holy wedded matrimony." the priest went on and on for and they said their vows. The priest continued.

"Do you John accept Sabine as you lawful wedded wife, to respect, lover her and cherish her, in richness and poorest in illness and in health till you both shall live."

John looked at Sabine and for some reason he was having doubt blinking his eyes, he smiled. "I do." the priest nodded and continued.

"And you Sabine, do you accept John as you lawful wedded husband, to respect, love him and cherish him, in richness and in poorest, in illness and in health till you both shall live."

Sabine looked at John and saw the money in her eyes. "I do."

"Than I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." John cupped Sabine's face and kissed her with the clapping of the people around them. As they walked down the isle John was the happiest man in the world. He never though for one second the woman he loves at this instant would be the monster she became.

**$ Line Break, Line-Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line-Break, Line Break **

**6 Years Later **

John was worried Sabine hadn't come home last night or she had but this morning. Apparently she had gone partying with some girlfriends. He had stayed home that night to help with their little girl. He didn't want the nannies raising them and had worked to come home early and have some quality time with his daughter.

"John, why don't you let the child have the nannies, that's why they get paid?" Sabine told him. John looked at her.

"Sabine, Christine is our responsibility not the nannies." they have had this fight almost every day since Christine was born and it always ended the same. Sabine walked out of the room. John didn't know where he had gone wrong. He tried to keep his marriage from crumbling but it was as if he was a puppet now and only once in a while did he get to move.

Sabine had turned sour the minute their daughter was born and didn't take care of her. But John didn't want to give his marriage up; there was still a chance to save it. He was sure of it.

"Daddy!" the scream has him bending down. Christine came running into his arms with the same chestnut hair as her mother but his blue eyes. She was smiling. "Daddy, o we get to play today?" she asked.

"Not today maybe later, I have to go to work." he told her. Christine pouted but nodded she understood a bit. She was five after all; she didn't get though, why her mommy hated her so much? She kissed her daddy goodbye and went to get dressed so she could go to school.

When John looked at her he smiled. He was tired of everything of playing at the happy couple but if it kept his daughter happy and naïve it would be better for him. Or was it really, he knew that he was fooling himself about this and nothing was going to change it.

He moved and left his home to his work job. Cena Enterprises a work for all of the buildings and weaponry. As he walked in the office he saw his friend Randy saying goodbye to his wife Mickie from the car.

**$ Line Break, Line-break, Line Break, Line-Break, Line Break, Line Break**

_In The House _

Sabine was packing her bags she was tired of everything in this house. She only wanted money she didn't want the child. He packed her bags and her plane ticket. She was going to leave to the only place she knew someone could help her.

"Miss Sabine, will you be gone for a long time." Gaby their house keeper and the nanny of her daughter asked. Sabine looked at her.

"Yes, I don't know when I will be back; just tell John I will be back." Sabine barked. She left the house with her suitcase and went inside her red mustang, to the airport.

**$ Line Break, Line-break, Line Break, Line-break, Line Break, Line Break**

_Barcelona, Spain _

Her work was everything she could think of. As of right now even if she was sketching outside and making money out of it with people. She didn't care.

"Well, little sister is good to see you again." the voice and Marianne jumped out of her skin. She turned to see her twin standing in-front of her. Complete mirror and opposites to the point. Sabine was wearing a black coat and business attire of Gucci. Marianne rolled her eyes since she knew that Sabine had married and had a child.

"Sabine, what are you doing here?" she asked. Sabine looked at Marianne and was a bit surprised. Marianne just like her had the curly chestnut hair and green eyes. But her clothes were all boyish with overalls and all.

"Well I could ask the same thing." Sabine told her. Marianne looked at her.

"I believe that is not your business." Marianne replied. "Anyways don't you have a child to take care of?" Marianne moved away from Sabine and got her stuff ready.

"Wait, Marianne we need to talk." she told her.

"I don't think so, what more do you want Sabine, you got my fiancé and broke his heart, our parents loved you and I aborted my child because you told our parents I was pregnant." Marianne shot at her. Sabine just smirked.

"I can't believe you still wanted that kid." Marianne tried very hard not to hit her sister.

"A spoil brat like you wouldn't understand the love of a child." Marianne moved away and walked faster than anything in the world that carried her. Marianne got to her house just threw her bag into the corner.

She didn't understand why Sabine would come now. She knew that Sabine had gotten married but after all those incidents she caused Marianne didn't want anything to do with Sabine. She just landed on her bed and closed her eyes for a while.

Later that night, she woke up startle to the banging of the door. She got up and went to get the bat, but not before the door flew open and covered man came in. she tried to fight but they knocked her out.

When Marianne finally woke up she was in a bed she didn't know of and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked nobody but an older woman came in.

"Mrs. Cena, your in your hotel room, you came in late last night and some gentleman brought you here." she looked at the old woman. What the heck did she just call her? Before she could tell the woman anything she had left. In the room the only person left was her sister.

"What the hell is going on here, Sabine?" she said. "I'm not a Mrs. Cena you are and I'm not even married." Sabine just smiled.

"I just wanted to try something and it worked." Sabine said.

"What do you mean by it worked?' Marianne asked.

"Well, you see I'm getting tired about my married life…."

"It's called getting divorced." Marianne interrupted.

"Yeah, well I don't want to, you see you're going to take my place. As I got to explore the world." Marianne looked at her.

"You really need to go and check into rehab doing drugs aren't good for you." Marianne told her.

"I'm not playing around see; I know you saw that murder I know you ran away from Los Angeles after seeing that murder and if you don't want them to find you…" Sabine smiled. "Trust me they will, I will make sure of it. You better take my place and we will see how it goes." Marianne was going to fight but she knew better and knew the lengths in which Sabine could go to.

"What do I have to do?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"That is a good girl." Sabine patted her on the bed. "Well the first thing is don't get to attached. I will return and I will pick you up when I decide to come back and when I do you have to come back to your mediocre life here." Sabine touched her clothes. "But first you need a make-over to look more like me." Sabine dragged her to get changed.

**$Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break **

_2 Days Later _

Marianne looked into the mirror, she hated this. Herself mostly at the moment she was going to hurt this people, she didn't know because of her sister. As she got into the car after arriving the driver greeted her.

"Mrs. Cena is good to see you again." he told her.

"You too." the driver closed the door and she waited for everything to come in. Sabine was too happy and on her way to some unknown location, she didn't want to know either. As she came close to the mansion, she was in shock a bit to see all of this.

The driver opened the door and she saw a little girl walking with a woman. Sabine had told her she had a nanny called Gaby. When the girl saw her, she smiled enough too bright in her face and something in her really yearned to just cuddle the child.

"Mommy, are you happy now." the girl seemed hesitant to walk over to her. Marianne just opened her arms and the girl was still scare as she wrapped her small arms her. Marianne held her close; her little baby would have been much older than this around eight not five. She felt the tears come down.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" the little girls asked. Marianne just looked at her, it felt so weird to be called 'Mommy' but it still felt nice.

"I'm just very happy to see you." Marianne replied. The girl just smiled. Marianne was at odds though Sabine didn't tell her the child's name and she didn't want to mess this up.

"Christine, come let your mother get settled in." Gaby called and Marianne was really grateful for the old woman at the moment.

"It's okay, Gaby, maybe Christine here would like to help me unpack." Marianne said. Gaby looked at her in surprise and something told Marianne her sister wasn't exactly the nicest person to even her daughter.

"Really, Mommy." Marianne just nodded. They walked inside the house but Marianne let Christine down so she would let her inside the room. Marianne was in shock with half the stuff that was in this room.

She got her suitcase and put it in the bed letting Christine help out. The little girl was so adorable. Than she grabbed something that was very dear to her.

"Mommy, why do you have a teddy bear here?" The little girl asked. Marianne turned to see the brown bear. It had been the first thing she bought when she found out she was pregnant. She had kept it all this time, it was rather big.

"I bought it for you, in my trip." Christine clapped and smiles again. Marianne saw herself the girl needed the bear more than she did. When they where done someone opened the door.

"Daddy, look at what mommy bought me on her trip." the little girl ran over to a man and Marianne turned too looked at him. The man grabbed her daughter and looked up at her; there was something wrong though she felt weird.

John looked at Sabine she seemed different relaxed, but he wasn't going to believe this little act of kindness she had tried it before. He wasn't going to be a fool about this. But he had to admit there was something there.

"Hello, John." Marianne said.

**$ Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break, Line Break **

**Note: **So I hope you guys like the first chapter of Queen of Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I'm so sorry I took this long to update, but my computer got busted and I had to go and buy a new one. Anyways, hope you guys like this one and thank you guys for reviewing. Oh and also so you guys don't get confuse, I will call each character by their names so Marianne will still be Marianne said and Sabine as well. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Marianne and Sabine. Or other OC's I bring in. **

**The Queen of Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Getting Used To… **

"John." Marianne said.

"Sabine, I hope you trip went well." He told her. Marianne didn't know what to do? She clasped her hands together.

"So, um what are we doing today?" she asked, she expected John to answer but Christine did.

"Mommy, we have that party with Uncle Randy and Aunt Mickie." She said. Marianne nodded.

"Oh, right." She said. "I forgot, what time?" she asked. John carried Christine out he knew Sabine wasn't that changed. She must have been drunk at the moment he told her about the party.

"It's at eight." He sends Christine to Gaby. He looked at the woman he believed to be Sabine. "Sabine, make sure to be ready. I don't want to be late." He closed the door. Marianne sat down on the bed, letting the sigh come out.

"Come on, Marianne you can do this." She whispered very calmly. She let a few tears come out. Marianne decided to go take a shower. She didn't have much time before the party. But she lay on the bed first closing her eyes. She didn't want to hurt this people, but she didn't have much choice. Sabine had made it clear that nothing would stop her from killing her.

Marianne opened her eyes, when she heard someone coming. She raised herself and made a dash for the bathroom. She closed the door and stood in the marble bathroom, before getting into the shower.

Outside John came into the room to get some of his clothes. He heard the water running, but ignored it. He grabbed a towel and left to take a shower in the other room. He didn't look back.

When Marianne came out she went to her luggage to get some underwear, grabbing her robe she went into the closet to look for something to wear. But she didn't know. So she went outside to look for the lady, who took care of Sabine's daughter. She found her cleaning the hall.

"Miss Gaby." She said. Gaby a woman too old already gave her a weird look. Not because 'Sabine' was calling her but, because she tended to be rude.

"Yes, Mrs. Cena?"

"Um, the dinner for tonight..." she started. "How fancy is it?" the question surprised Gaby, either the woman was too drunk to even remember or she just wanted to bug her. Marianne was nervous. "It's just, I'm still jet legged and my mind is fuzzy."

"The dinner is suit and tie, it's pretty fancy." Gaby left with that. Going back to the closet she looked for something nice, or made her seemed she knew what she was doing.

She didn't like what she saw. Most of the dressed were too open. Some opened from there to all the way over there. Pretty much her sister called for too much attention and dressed like a pro. She kept looking until she saw some dressed that hadn't been opened

She took one out and loved it. It was a black dress with silver around the middle. It was an off the shoulders dress with a large flowing skirt. She grabbed it and put it on; she wore black heels that got covered by the dress. When she looked into the full-length mirror, she looked beautiful even though inside she felt bad.

Grabbing the smallest earrings, she put a silver clip in her hair. She put one some little make-up she wasn't a fan of it. The finish result was stunning. The embroided shall covered her shoulders nicely.

Going out of the room, she was stopped by John looking at her. He seemed surprise.

John was surprised; he thought Sabine told him she would 'never' wear that dress. He did admit she looked beautiful and she wasn't looking like well like a hooker.

"Good you're ready." He said smiling. _'Sabine'_ nodded. "You looked beautiful." He told her. Marianne blushed and John was flattered he had not made Sabine blush before. Before they left Marianne grabbed the tie and she blushed again.

"The tie isn't straight." She told him. She fixed it and they moved out. When they were in the living room something seemed odd.

"Where's Christine?" Marianne asks. John looked at her.

"She wanted to come, but I know you wouldn't like it." Marianne looked at him.

"Are other kids going to be at the party?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Then, Christine should come." Marianne said. John looked at the clock and he didn't want to have a fight with Sabine. It also meant he would be with his little girl.

"Gaby get Christine ready for the party." John yelled.

They waited until a happy little girl in a party black dress came own. Christine went straight to John.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" she asked. "It's just like the color mommy is wearing." She said. John was waiting for something to go wrong.

"You look very pretty." He said. Christina turned her hopeful eyes to Marianne. She patted her head.

"You looked beautiful." The girl seemed to have turned into a ball of sunshine. That made Marianne sad. Sabine didn't deserve a girl like this. How bad had Sabine treated the girl? If the girl turned into mush by this.

They walked to the limo. Inside Christine seemed to be very chatty and friendly. It was as if the girl was just happy her _'mother' _wasn't ignoring her. Marianne tried to answer as truthfully as she could.

When they arrived all three walked out, John had Marianne by the elbow while he held Christine's little hand. As they made way into the huge mansion Marianne saw a lot of people. 'This is about to get interesting." She thought. At the moment she hoped, Sabine had been rude enough that half this people wouldn't speak to her.

She was wrong the moment a bouncy woman came to them.

"John, Sabine." She greeted. Marianne looked at her. She had dark brown hair with a tan skin. She seemed like a normal bouncy person.

"Mickie is good to see you." John greeted. Marianne was very thankful. Until Mickie turned to her.

"So, Sabine, how was your trip?"

"Good." She replied. Marianne was sweating bullets.

"You brought, Christine." Marianne didn't know the woman could get any happier. She patted the girls head. "Why don't you go with Jr. and Lauren to the game room?" Christine looked at her with wide eyes.

"Go and play." Marianne said. Christine smiled and ran. Mickie smiled at her. She grabbed Marianne and moved her away from John.

"Now that we're alone, where did you go?" Mickie asked.

"Oh, you know I needed to clear my head." Marianne replied. Mickie looked at her. She didn't believe Sabine for a minute. She just had a mind for killing the woman, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it would sent her to jail. She would have done so already. That and Christine loved this piece of trash, she called mother. But at the moment she had to play nice.

"Well go and get some food looked around mingle." Mickie told her. Marianne took the escape easily. She didn't want to be there anyway. As she walked and tried to keep herself away from people, she felt someone staring at her. She looked behind to see a man staring; he was a fake blond with a serious tan. Marianne moved away from him and tried to find John. But as she moved, she feels the man's eyes in the back of her head. _'Sabine, what the hell have you been doing?_' she thought to herself.

**Note: Chapter done, I hope you guys like it. Review, you can even send the anonymous, just don't be mean. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** **I liked the reviews and thank you guys for them. Also welcome to chapter three. So, what will happen? I don't know. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews again. Oh and in this chapter you will see what is going on with Sabine-the real one.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE only Marianne and Sabine. **

**##############################################################**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 3: Cheaters **

'_Sabine, what the heck have you been doing.'_ Marianne thought. She kept on walking through the ball room away from the eyes that seemed to be following her. She began to dodge and be away from people through the party making sure to stay hidden and protected some way. When she stopped feeling the eyes for some reason pure curiosity she turned around. The man wasn't there anymore. Maybe she was just freaking out for no reason at all. Marianne needed to keep focus or people would ask more questions. Deciding that maybe getting some air would be the best idea. Marianne left to the balcony.

When the air hit her, the guilt and anxiousness began to fade for a bit. How was she to survive in a world, where she knew nothing about? Sabine had done things she had a feeling were dangerous. After all, why go all the way to Spain into forcing her to doing all of this.

Marianne laid her hands on the railing thinking things through not noticing the man walking behind her. Said man had been surprise. The Sabine he knew had always made everyone envious about the clothes she wore. Showing sometimes more than the appropriate skin. Maybe it had been her husband to force her in that dress. He had to admit she looked beautiful on he came close Dolph stood behind her.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered and kissed her in the cheek. Marianne turned around to see the man she had been trying to avoid here. She moved away and he seemed confuse.

"What the heck are you doing?" she demanded. Dolph was surprised, but then again he knew the game.

"Sabine, come on your husband is inside we don't have to hide and Vicky is over there as well."

"I don't care get away from me." Dolph got a bit mad about that, sure he played her games but this was too much. He grabbed her from the shoulders and forcibly kisses her, Marianne was a bit shock. But when it wore off, she pushed him away and slapped him hard. Dolph just looked at her.

"What the hell Sabine, did you find another lover or something." He demanded grabbing his abuse cheek. "We've been together for all this time behind your husband's back and you hit me." Marianne was sick, but she put one heck of a brave face.

"That was before as of now I don't want anything to do with you and stay away from me." She said to him. She walked away from a shock Dolph and went straight to the bathroom. _'Stupid, Sabine.'_ She thought. Fixing her hair and make-up she went back outside. She was looking for John, but couldn't find him. Until someone grabbed her arm, she was going to scream, but was relieved it had been John standing there.

"Where have you been, we have to go?" he told her.

"Okay, where is Christine?" she asked. John looked at her 'Sabine' looked scared. He called Christine and the girl came running. Marianne was too much in daze to notice herself picking the little girl up and nuzzling her head. She walked outside not really saying goodbye and going into the car putting the little girl in. When John went inside the car the ride was really quiet.

John didn't ask and he didn't want to know. But he still asked because even if he hated the way Sabine acted some part and a small part at that still cared for her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Marianne jumped a bit.

"Yeah, I just got freaked out a bit." John nodded he didn't get her words and waited for them to get home. When they arrived Gaby was waiting for them, Christine had fallen asleep and Marianne gave her to the older woman. Marianne didn't wait for John and just ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

Getting the clothes and make-up off her face she moved and grabbed the pajamas inside the suitcase. She hurried and went to lie in bed closing her eyes. When the door opened, she knew it was John, but she didn't say anything. When John lay next to her, she only moved a little bit.

John looked at 'Sabine' and for some reason he felt protective of her. Knowing she would not hear him, he said the next words. "I'm very happy you made our daughter happy." With that he turned to the other side.

Marianne felt her heart break at those words. So she was right Sabine had been a monster to her own daughter. She felt asleep and knowing she might not be here long, but she could make a good impression on Christine even if Sabine didn't deserve her.

Madrid, Spain

Sabine-the real one- drank her champagne on board of the yacht she had rented. She just hoped her little sister was having as much fun as she was. She jugged the whole champagne down in one drink.

"Who knew having a twin was going to be so helpful?" she asked no one. Too bad she would end. She wasn't kidding about telling the man who Marianne had seen killed someone about her whereabouts. The man coming up from the bathroom looked at her.

"So, you're sure Marianne is in Boston?" he asked.

"Of course, Wade, why would I lie?" Wade smirk it was finally time she got pay back or kept someone out of blabbing.

Note: I hope you like this chapter and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** **Thank you guys so much for your reviews. They've made me so happy. Anyways welcome to chapter 4. I hope you guys like this chapter. So review.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Sabine and Marianne. Or other OC's I bring in.**

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 4: Painting a Life **

The next morning Marianne woke up to an empty bed and she was happy about it. It was going to be a busy morning today and she knew that Sabine didn't do anything at all. She knew that from the agenda she was given by Sabine herself. There was one thing she knew that Sabine did and that was cheat on her husband with a man name Dolph. Not that she cared as long as the man left her alone. She got up and went to shower before putting something comfortable and by comfortable meant sweats and a spaghetti shirt.

When she came out of the room, Gaby just stared at her as if she seen a really freaky ghost. "What?" she asked. Gaby just shook her head.

On the other side Gaby was really freaking out, Sabine must have not noticed she didn't look like a supermodel out of her bedroom. "Gaby, where is Christine?" Marianne asked.

"I'm about to take her to school." Gaby responded.

"May I come with you?" Marianne still hadn't forgotten that she was going to give the little girl a bit of happiness while she was here. And until Sabine made her go away, she would make sure Christine had happiness. Gaby looked at her once more.

"Sure." It was her reply.

Marianne waited downstairs until Gaby and a very still tired Christine came downstairs. It wasn't until Christine saw her that her mood change and she came flying down the stairs. "Mommy, you're taking me to school?"

"I'm going with Gaby to take you to school." The girl just continued to smile. Gaby got the car and Marianne climb up with Christine to the back. Marianne made sure to memorize the way so she could come for the girl later.

When they arrive Christine gave her a quick kiss and told her bye. Then they left home, Gaby let her go, her own way and just looked at her. Marianne felt like a germ under a microscope.

"Is something the matter, Gaby?" she asked. Gaby shook her head and kept on driving. For some reason Gaby swore that the woman sitting there wasn't 'Sabine' at all. That she was someone else. But she ignored the gut feeling. Mostly because she felt that 'Sabine' wanted something out of John or had a feeling that John wanted to divorce her and wanted to make sure that didn't happen.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$**

_In Cena Enterprises _

John was in his office dealing with the most annoying thing. He kept thinking about 'Sabine' he hadn't threatened to divorce her at all and her treatment of Christine had him tripping.

"Having trouble with the Misses?" Randy asked him. John smiled.

"I honestly don't know." He replied. "Sabine is acting way too weird for my tastes." Randy raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, yesterday in the party, he didn't dress like a whore." John started.

"Shouldn't you be happy with that?" Randy asked.

"I would be if she hadn't been acting too nice with Christine."

"John, you have been worrying about Sabine being cruel to Christine." Randy said. "Shouldn't you be happy that Sabine is being nice?" John rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't if Sabine didn't act this nice, when I threatened to divorce her, which I haven't." Randy was shocked.

"True, maybe it's just one of her moods." Randy said.

"Maybe." John shrugged. He was about to change the subject when the phone ranged.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mister Cena." It was Gaby. John was in full alert it was about the time Gaby went to pick up Christine, had something happened?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's not that." John's eyes into slits. He looked at Randy; Randy on the other hand just sat there.

"Then, what's going on?" he asked.

"Well it's just Miss Sabine is acting weird." Gaby told him.

"Weird?" he asked.

"Yes, she went to pick up Christine just now." Gaby said. "She has never done that so I don't know what to think."

"Its okay, Gaby it might just be one of her moods." John tried to convince her, but didn't know if she was trying to convince himself.

"Alright, I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Don't worry about it, call if something else is bothering you." He clicked and Randy waited for something.

"So, what happened?" Randy asked after John didn't say anything at all.

"Sabine went to pick up Christine from school and it was worrying Gaby." John replied.

"Man I would be worrying too." Randy joked and John smiled.

"Let's back to work." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

_At Home _

Marianne had just brought Christine from school and the little girl seemed to be bouncing from place to place telling her everything about her school day.

"Are you come for me tomorrow too?" the little girl asked.

"I will try, but yes." Marianne replied. Gaby came forward and the little girl bounced toward her.

"Guess, what Gaby?"

"What?"

"Mommy said she would come to pick me up tomorrow too." Gaby just smiled.

"That's good now go do your homework dear." Gaby said and Christine just followed. Marianne smiled. There was something though making her worry about herself.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

_Paris, France_

Sabine was having fun, when a party pooper had to come. Her friend Jillian was looking at her. "Sabine, are you sure sending to get your twin kill is good." Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I will take two birds out with one shot." Sabine said. "I will get rid of my twin so this little party I have doesn't go down, and maybe Wade will go to jail."

"How are you so sure?" Jillian asked.

"Jill, why would John let the guy who killed his wife gets away, than I will appear and say it was a wannabe me." Jillian for some reason had a bad feeling about this.

"Alright, Sabine I trust you."

"See, that's a good girl." Sabine smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$**

_Five Months Later_

John was completely shock by the turned around of his wife. He knew that 'Sabine' couldn't last very long in her 'good-girl' act and tended to beak it after two weeks but he was shocked. Sabine had been very kind and acted like a real mother to Christine now and he was falling again for her.

"Good Luck on your meeting, John." 'Sabine told him.

"Thanks." He grabbed her and saw the surprise in her face. Than he did something Marianne never thought he would do since her never touched her in all those five months. He kissed her, she was not going to respond but something must have been wrong she kissed back and it was nice.

John tightened the hold he had on her. This was different he was kissing someone else he could so tell. But maybe it was just in his mind since his wife was acting differently. When they separated Marianne looked at him.

She didn't say anything and he didn't, he just left. He didn't see when Marianne touched her lips and smiled. She liked the kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**Note****: I hope you like this chapter. Please review. It's the button down there**.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** _**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So the drama in a way is about to start and in another it will not. You guys will get it, when I begin to write. I will be skipping months so you will understand. Oh and things are going to change not only that but you guys will be shocked or I'm hoping you will be shocked. Happy Holidays all of you and be jolly.**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine.**_

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**The Queen of Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Problems in the Horizon **

Marianne was worried, she wasn't supposed to like the kiss it had been hours since it happened and she couldn't take it out of her mind. Even when Christine kept showing her the drawing from school her mind was still somewhere else. Than the guilt began to sink in, John was her sister's husband sure she wants her sister to go to… well to not exactly a nice place. But she couldn't do this.

So while Christine did her homework and Gaby cleaned around the house, Marianne got some utensils and did something she hadn't done in the few months that she had been here. She began to draw. She didn't know exactly, what to draw until it kind of came to her from something she had seen.

The hours passed and she was so into the drawing that she didn't see John arrive and he going to grab Christine. It wasn't until she was done and John was looking over her shoulder, when she turned to him.

"John your home." She said. John smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"How was your day?' he asked.

"Fine." She answered. She left the drawing in the table and Christine saw the drawing of her and John hugging. It had been something Marianne had seen a lot in her time here. It was a cute sight and Christine smiled.

"Daddy looked at, what mommy drew." Christine exclaimed. John went to her and saw the drawing, he didn't know 'Sabine' could draw this well. It looked very life like. He looked at her.

"Do you want to keep it?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied while he grabbed the drawing. For some reason he felt it was something he should keep. They went to the dining room to eat and it made her feel so warm inside.

**$LINE-BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**Seven Months Later**

Marianne had been in this place for a whole year and everything seemed to be changing all the time. The thing she knew had changed was the fact that she had fallen for John and she knew she wasn't going to stay long there. She was even friend with Mickie and the girl had hated her from the first.

"Miss Sabine." Gaby called her and Marianne turned. "There is someone on the phone." She said. Marianne's heart-beat skipped for a bit. She calmed down.

"Thank you, Gaby who is it?" she asked. Gaby looked at her.

"A man actually." Marianne was taken aback she hadn't talked to Dolph and made sure to stay away from him. Gaby left 'Sabine' alone for a while.

"Hello?" her voice was trembling.

"How you been Marianne?" the voice asked. It was a male voice.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hmm." The voice said. "It must have been a long time four years since the accident you saw." Marianne went pale she was afraid.

"Wade." She knew the man since he had been important. In keeping her hidden, he had helped her.

"Hmm. It seems you remember me, well you have not spoken but at the same time it's about time you and I see eye to eye."

"Who did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"Now Marianne, how do you think?" For some reason his voice told him. Sabine had something to do with it. She had warned her if she didn't do her biding she would tell, but she had come. Unless Sabine had lied Marianne wanted to slap herself. Of course Sabine would have lie that was the way she was.

"What do you want I have said nothing?" Marianne said.

"Oh, I know it's just I wanted to warn you." With that the line went dead. Marianne was in shock and afraid.

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**Madrid, Spain**

Wade smiled at the fear he had just instill on Marianne. No he wasn't planning on killing her. No it wasn't her he wanted it was the other one. He knew Sabine thought he didn't know this game and the one she was planning. Or the person she was actually married too.

He knew the man was powerful and would come after him. The thing was Sabine got it wrong he wasn't the man Marianne saw kill the other man. He was the man Sabine had destroyed before getting married. Just she didn't remember and it was all he was happy about. He made her believe otherwise that he was the one she didn't know that he had already killed that man, the one bugging Marianne because he had killed him. He was the man that was the brother of Marianne's boyfriend the one Sabine didn't want in the family. It was for him that he was doing this.

$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$

Back With Marianne

Marianne was worried, why would Wade tell her that. He was the brother of Bruce her old boyfriend the one, who got her pregnant. He had passed away and he had helped her. But at the moment she was calm as well. She didn't have to go yet. That is what worried her more. What would happen when she had to go?

"So, who was on the phone?" Gaby asked her. Marianne's eyes went wide.

"A friend from my family side, he needed some help." She said it so easily that Gaby believes her. Gaby went inside and asked something that had always nagged at her.

"Sabine do you have family?" she asked. Marianne's eyes went wide. "I mean I don't want to pry but since you never called them I just wondered."

"I only have a younger sister, but we have no contact we don't have that great of a relationship." Marianne lied in a way. She was talking about herself. Gaby just nodded. She didn't know that.

"You are not going to hurt Christine are you?" Gaby asked. Marianne looked at her and Gaby could see her sad eyes something told her that she wouldn't like the answer.

"I really hope I don't, she made her suffer too much." Marianne didn't even notice what she said. "I really hope not." She said. But Gaby had noticed and she wondered who this _'she'_ was. But she wasn't going to say anything she didn't know if the she was the person she used to be before. Gaby had notice that Marianne when she wasn't exactly paying attention she would speak of herself in third person or if she was someone different.

Also it made Gaby wonder if Sabine wasn't the same person. But also discarded it she liked this one better if this was a different person.

"Well today you're going to your wedding anniversary dinner with John." Gaby told her all of a sudden. Marianne blushed because it wasn't her wedding anniversary. She went to take a shower for the date tonight. When she came back out there was dress already out. It was an emerald one shoulder dress that flowed all the way to the floor. She put it one and notice how her figure was accentuated in the dress. It hugged her curves. She put on silver heels and raised her hair in a sophisticated knob letting a few hairs down. Her make-up like always was simple.

When she walked downstairs John was already waiting for her. He looked at her with that smile and it made her happy.

"You looked beautiful." At the moment she kind of forgot that she wasn't his wife.

They went to the restaurant and sat down. John looked at 'Sabine' and he was happy. Like he had never being before

"To our anniversary." He raised his glass. Marianne raised it as well. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"Christine told me she has a new play coming up." Marianne commented.

"Yeah. Our daughter is growing to be beautiful."

"Yes, she is."

They continued to have this incredibly conversations and were kind of getting drunk in the wine. They danced in the ballroom and when they went finally home John was caring her. When he set her down in their bedroom he saw into her eyes and kissed her. Marianne was all happy and wrapped her arms around him. He took off his jacket and wrapped his arms around her body.

His kisses trailed down her throat and back up again. He unzipped slowly the dress until the dress pooled on her feet. She took off the heels and they kissed until they were both in the bed they let their feelings go.

"I love you." He whispered he didn't say her name because for some reason it didn't feel right and the body was right around his.

"I love you too." Marianne replied. Those were their last words before darkness descended on both of them.

In the morning Marianne walked to being wrapped in warm arms. Her head hurt a little and she looked up. She saw John and then saw that the only thing she had was the bed-sheet covering her it didn't take a genius or her to figure out, what she had just done. She had just made love with John. She was waiting for the guilt to come but it didn't come. She just stayed there wrapped in his warmth and until John woke up and kissed her. He got ready for work

"I love you." He told her again as he kissed her goodbye.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Madrid, Spain**

Sabine was driving after going with Wade to talk about her sister demise. It had been a year and she didn't care but the longer Marianne stayed the harder it would be for her to have more fun. She didn't see the car until it rammed her. The car flipped and rolled side-ways to the grass slope. She wasn't wearing the seat-belt and her body hit.

A few hours later the ambulance was there taking her out and pulling her in a gurney and her body was all twisted in very wrong ways.

"You think she will survive?" one of the medics asked the others.

"Honestly I don't know." The other one said.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Sabine finally woke up and looked around the room. She knew she was in a hospital but didn't remember how she was there. She looked at the nurse and tried to move. That is when she noticed.

"I can't feel my legs." She screamed over and over until the nurses subdued her with drugs.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Two months later **

Marianne was worried she had this feeling she was going away. Last night the whole thing had repeated she made love with John but it was more passionate. She didn't know but John had felt it too, that the woman next to him was leaving. When he looked down at her he smiled and kissed her. He knew it was the last kiss. When he went to work he kissed her again.

Everyone in the house was feeling it. Even Christine had hugged Marianne longer and held the locket Marianne had bought next to her.

It wasn't until twelve in the afternoon that a phone-call came and Marianne answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Your time is up." The voice of Sabine sounded and Marianne was heart-broken.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want my family back you were just a game." Sabine hung up and Marianne got her stuff ready but with each folded clothes it seemed heavier and heavier. At the same time the guilt came and she got a pen and a paper. She wrote the confession down not exactly knowing how much she had left here or if she would be alive. She knew it was stupid so she left it under the mattress. She got her stuff and walked down the stairs.

There was a car waiting for her already and she just saw one person that told her the only message that Sabine had told her was to disappear.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, LINE-BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE-BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE. REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Note**_**: I hope you guys love the last chapter and I hope you guys liked this one as well. Yes things are going to change and finally John will begin to open his eyes. Review please. Happy Holidays and again be Jolly.**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine.**_

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break$**

**The Queen of Hearts**

**Chapter 6: The Monster Is Back**

**Later That Night **

John arrived to see a crying Christine on the living room with Gaby holding her. He was surprised by that.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Christine ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to sob.

"Mommy left." She whispered and John looked at Gaby. He had a feeling he had a feeling she was going to go.

"She'll come back maybe she had to do something important." John said.

"No, she's going to be mean again." Christine said and John was surprised by that. He waited until Christine went to sleep crying by that to actually drink some coffee with Gaby.

"I can't believe she left like before." He said. "I thought she had changed." Gaby looked at him.

"I thought that as well." Gaby whispered.

"Good-night Gaby we'll see when she comes back." He said. He went to bed and looked for some stuff, see what she had taken. But she had taken nothing except the clothes that had been on the suitcase of last time. Everything left were the clothes from before the showing to much skin clothes. The baggy pants and everything else was gone.

When he finally fell asleep he felt lost like they had ripped someone away from him. He fell that he would not see her again. Not the 'Sabine' he had fallen for over the past year and two months.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Three Weeks Later**

Sabine was ready she hated the wheel-chair and just hoped to get home. Now John couldn't divorce her. Not anymore he would have to stay with her out of pity. If not, for their daughter. He received the call that she had gotten into an accident.

When the limo arrived to the house? The servant Gaby was waiting for her. The driver helped with the wheel chair and put her in it.

"Sabine are you alright?" Gaby asked.

"I told you to call me Miss Sabine or Mrs. Cena don't put yourself in the same category as me." Sabine barked. Gaby was taken aback and she knew the woman she knew for the past year and two months was gone. Sabine saw her daughter.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your mother girl?" Sabine demanded and Christine didn't see her at all.

"No." she said and ran away. Sabine got into hi gear and went after her with the wheel chair and all. She caught up to her and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Don't answer to me like that." Sabine said.

"Let go of her." John voice ranged and Sabine turned to see him. John was glaring at her.

"She disrespected me, can't even have pity on me I'm in a wheel chair." Sabine said. John ignored her and took her hand off Christine and just hugged his daughter. He was right the woman that had been here three weeks ago had gone back to being the woman he had come to hate. He helped Sabine while still carrying Christine inside the house.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Barcelona, Spain **

Marianne had changed her home address and made sure no one knew where she was except for Wade but he didn't tell her anything. Mainly because she had been crying, she was wondering, what Sabine was doing now? What Christine was doing or what John was doing? It was only them that worried her.

"You have freedom." Wade told her. Marianne turned from the balcony

"It doesn't feel like it." she replies. "Wade can you imagine all the pain I caused there." She demanded.

"It wasn't you and Sabine had you threatened." Wade told her. He didn't like seeing her suffer.

"It doesn't matter, I still did it I could have said no." she put her face in her hands. "They were so many things I could have done."

"You fell in love with her family didn't you?" Wade stated he didn't ask. Marianne could have lied but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Yes, she treated her daughter so bad." Wade's eyes go wide. Marianne saw this.

"I know she made me loose mine and she had her and I would so want a daughter like Christine because she adores Sabine even if she treated her like crap. I hope I made her happy you should have seen her." Marianne said. "John is a completely different story." Wade smiled at this one.

"You fell in love with him." Marianne blushes and it's all the answer he needs. "Did you guys you know." It was a perverse wanting to know but still.

"Yes." Wade's eyes went wide open at that. "The thing is I don't feel guilt, he never named me." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"He never called me Sabine when we were in the middle of that like he knew subconsciously I wasn't his wife." Marianne told him. "But before you think wrong we didn't do that the first moment I saw him it took quite long before we did." Wade breathed he knew she wouldn't do that upon knowing someone.

"Look, just worry about your painting now you will be free to do them, I have a gallery already planned for you." He told her. Marianne nodded. Now she couldn't do anything but get back to what her life was before everything happened.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Cena Enterprises- A Month Later**

John was angry; now that Sabine was back she had been acting horrible. He thought it was the accident but still. He made sure Sabine didn't get close to Christine at all. Every night he would see Christine wrapped herself in the teddy bear that had been given to her before. She had even asked John 'when her nice mommy would be home?' it broke John's heart. At the same time he asked himself the same question.

He after so many years had sent all of Sabine's things to another bedroom. After the first night he moves her to another room. He felt that if she stayed there he was being unfaithful. He still felt that the person that had slept with him the night Sabine came back was different she wasn't the woman that was with him the whole year. He wanted that girl back.

"John are you having trouble with Sabine?" Randy asked.

"Yes, she's back to being the witch of before." Randy nodded Mickie had told him that.

"Everything will be alright." Randy told him. He didn't really know what to say.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Randy's Home**

Gaby drove with Christine, she was just hopping Mickie could help her. It shocked her when she helped Sabine two days ago. Something that she had seen when _'Sabine'_ had been in the pool year ago that she had a small scar on her shoulder blade vertical it was an inch long. Two days ago she had seen Sabine's back and noticed she didn't have a scar.

She knocked on the door and Mickie opened the door

"Gaby is something wrong?" she asked. Gaby smiled and Mickie knew she was trying to hide something.

"Christine, why don't you go play with Lauren and Jr. They will be very happy to see you?" Mickie said and Christine ran to play with her 'fake cousins' Mickie motioned Gaby to the living room. When they sat down Mickie turned to her.

"Gaby, what is going on?" she asked. She had become good friends with the older woman so she wasn't surprise when she came to her.

"I think Sabine lied to John." She spat out and Mickie went wide eyed.

"What?" she asked. Gaby began to tell her everything she had seen. Then she told her the last thing _'Sabine'_ had told her before leaving. Mickie was shocked.

"You think Sabine has a twin?" Mickie asked.

"It could be possible we could tell by the personalities." Gaby said "I think Christine knows in a way, she keeps calling this Sabine the wrong one and the mean one."

"You know, what I think we should check, don't tell John or anyone I will get an investigator on this and if we find evidence we will go okay." Gaby smiled.

"Thank you." Gaby said.

"Hey, there is so no need to thank me if Sabine did this and the other one was a force twin switch than I so prefer the one that was her a year ago." Mickie said. Then something clicked on her head. "Wait I think you might be right, she told John she didn't have any family and told the same to Randy." Gaby looked at her.

"Really?" Gaby said.

"Yeah, the day of the wedding no one went except some friends, I think I will get a check on that." Gaby and Mickie agree not tell anyone. Gaby was just happy to get to the bottom of this. She was rooting for this unknown stranger.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Barcelona, Spain**

This had been the second week and all the things she seemed to be doing was empty her stomach on the porcelain bowl. It was getting irritating so Marianne went to the doctor. She hated needles but waited for the blood test that the doctor did one her.

She was sitting on the doctor's office when he came in. Doctor Michaels was smiling his ponytail was flying at the back of his head.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Doctor Michaels smiled.

"Marianne I told you to call me Shawn." He said and his smile seemed to be getting bigger.

"Okay Shawn. Am I okay or am I ill."

"Your test came back positive."

"Positive for what?" she said.

"Marianne, you're pregnant." Marianne went pale. She knew who the Dad was.

"How far along?" she asked.

"Two months." Shawn said. "So, is the Dad going to be happy." Some tears came to her eyes but she held them.

"I'm going to be a single mother." Marianne said and Shawn smiled.

"You'll be a great one." He said. He gave her the prescriptions and vitamins. When Marianne went back to her home she called Wade ad he came in record time.

Wade had been worried about her for the longest time. When the door was open he was tackled by Marianne and she was crying.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked. If Sabine had bugged her, he will kill her.

"Wade, I'm pregnant and John is the Dad." His mouth went open.

"You'll be a great mom." He said. "This time no one will force you to get rid of the child." Wade told her and Marianne smiled.

"Wade, I'm going to work hard for the baby, I have the exposition before the arrival of this little one and I will have him by that time." She said. The excitement was getting to her.

"I will help you in everything you need." Wade assured her.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Randy's Home **

Mickie had called in a man that people told her was good.

"So Mister Batista you think you can find all the information I need."

"Of course, when do you need it?"

"Take all the time you need." When he left Mickie was satisfied. It didn't matter, how long it took until she found the truth.

**At The Cena Home**

Sabine was angry she was getting no pity and she was tired of faking being in a wheel chair. She just wanted to go out, which she had been doing when that pesky servant wasn't around. Now she couldn't find Marianne anymore she had totally disappeared. He had to search for her again and at the moment she was tired. She never expected what was coming.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Seven Months Later- Barcelona Spain**

Marianne was finishing her last painting when she felt the pain. She screamed and Wade was already there helping her. He got all the stuff and put it in the car. He was freaking out more than she was.

When they arrived to the hospital she was sent into the birthing room. She was breathing and then they waited for a few more hours before she began to push. It took her a while but she was shown a healthy baby boy. He had the same blue eyes John had but her chestnut hair. He was light skin like both of them.

"What will you name him?" the nurses asked.

"Aaron Charles St. Vicente." She replied and the nurses filled out the norms. Her eyes were full of wonder.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Randy's House**

There was a knock on the door and Mickie answered it. It was Detective Batista.

"I have all the information you need." He said. Mickie just smiled.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** _**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. If you guys are wondering I will try to review this week again if my muse is up to it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** **Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter and review. I'm about to make Sabine's life upside down**.

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine and other characters I bring in**.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 7: Opening Your Eyes**

_Randy's Home_

Mickie let the Detective pass and called Gaby since she had been here with her. They sat on the living room.

"So Detective you were saying." Mickie said. Detective Batista looked at both women he was surprised about all the things he found.

"I found very interesting things and you will love to hear this." He said setting some papers on the table.

"Is it really bad?" Gaby asked. Detective Batista nodded.

"Well bad I don't know exactly, what you are looking for but I believe it is interesting."

"Well tell us everything you found out." Mickie urged.

"Right, you told me to find out everything I could about Sabine St. Vicente and I can assure you I found some very interesting things."

"So tell us the entire story." Mickie said.

"Sabine St. Vicente was the first born on the twenty-third of May to her parents Michael and Rosalinda St. Vicente she is the eldest of two twins, two girls the other one was names Marianne St. Vicente." Detective Batista showed them a copy of the birth certificates. Mickie and Gaby were in shock. Twins they were twin girls.

"They were born in Los Angeles but they moved to New York for their mother work in fashion and their father was a marine. They were a wealthy couple and seemed to be the circles very well. When they were eighteen Marianne got engage to Bruce Barret and Sabine got into bed with him." Mickie and Gaby opened their mouths but closed it again. "The thing is Marianne was pregnant and she hadn't told her parents from people I found out that Sabine told their parents and she was forced to abort. Bruce hadn't known Marianne and when he found out he lost it and committed suicide. Sabine went to the funeral and Marianne couldn't go she was still harm from the force abortion." They felt bad for the twin.

"At eighteen and after everything that had happened, Marianne left to Los Angeles the thing is Sabine followed. A lot of people said they could never have Marianne happy if Sabine was close. She would never allow it." Detective Batista said. "A few years later Marianne saw some gangsters kill a man and she was able to testify but she still had to disappear. After that their parents passed away leaving everything to Sabine she got through the money fast, after that she married John Cena her current husband."

"What happened to the sister?" Mickie asked. Detective Batista smiled.

"I knew you would ask about her so I did a research on her as well." The detective said and they were happy. "It appears Marianne has always been a skilled painter and she has had galleries opened to her by the man that was to be her brother –in-law."

"Where is she staying at?" Mickie asked.

"She currently lives in Spain except for a year and two months ago, the same with Sabine."

"What do you mean by that?' Gaby asked.

"Well it seems that Marianne was here for a year and two months ago and Sabine had been spending her time in Paris as well in Spain where she got into an accident the one that cost her legs for a while." Both women were in shock but not as much as the fact then the legs at the moment.

"What do you mean a while? Sabine is still in a wheel chair." The detective looked at them.

"No she was out of the chair when she arrived here three weeks after Marianne left back to Barcelona, Spain."

"Wait, so you're telling us that Marianne was here for a year and two months."

"Yes, she arrived after Sabine apparently had been in Spain and it is said she left to here but she actually went to Paris." He told them.

"They did the twin switch." Gaby told Mickie.

"Excuse me."

"Don't worry about it Detective is there something more."

"Not really except that Marianne is going to have a gallery soon, I believe she is going to do it after she gives birth." That brought something bad to both of the women sitting there.

"They couldn't have done it if she is pregnant." Mickie said. Gaby didn't believe that she knew that the Sabine tar had been with them was Marianne.

"No, I don't think so. How far is the girl along?"

"Well from, what I found out she is in her last month." Both women seemed to be planted in their seats. That meant that John had fallen head over heels for the twin and he got her pregnant too.

"Thank you; Detective I'll call you if I need something more." Mickie told him. Detective Batista left them the papers knowing they would need it. After he left Mickie and Gaby were just sitting there in half shock.

"So, the question now that we know the truth is if we tell John." Mickie said.

"We must Sabine cannot keep doing this and if her sister has a child from John he will be heart-broken if he never knows." Gaby said.

"Christine is going to be heart-broken as well." As Mickie said that Christine passed by with Mickie's kids. "If we are going to tell, we have to be very sure how to do it?" Mickie finally said.

"Very, well." Gaby said. "We must go." Gaby called to Christine and they left. Mickie needed some serious back-up with this and Gaby was not the only one that could be in the loop. She just hoped Randy would not go ballistic. Going to do her motherly duties meaning going to see what trouble her kids were getting too. She left waiting for her husband to arrive.

_8 o'clock at night _

Randy arrived quite early from work. Is not that he didn't like he job. It was just that Sabine's calls during the meeting made John even more pissed than he had been. Which didn't help him at all? What he didn't expect thought was to see his wife sitting in the high back chair when he came inside.

"Mickie is something wrong?" he asked. She got up and hugged him really tight and then kissed him. He knew there must have been something wrong. "Mickie." He got her from her shoulders and saw tears in her eyes. "Did something happen to the kids, to you." He panicked.

"No, but I need to tell you something that will shock you."

Mickie began to tell Randy everything from, what Gaby had told her to what the detective had told them in the afternoon. Randy was shocked.

"We will tell, John." Was the only thing Randy said?

"I know, but we can't just spring it up to him, what about Marianne she was just a plaything in Sabine's sadistic game. John will blame her now and if Marianne's baby is John's he will fight for it." Mickie said.

"I guess you're right, Sabine is making him more irritable." Randy said. "But we don't know where to find this other girl and maybe she is the only one that could tell us the truth."

"According to Detective Batista, Marianne is going to have an Art Gallery soon after her child is born."

"Than that is the first thing is what we are going to do." Randy said. "We have to find the twin and then we can bring Sabine down or have Gaby do it while we are gone."

They agreed, with that and went to sleep.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Two-Weeks Later_

John could not take it anymore. Sabine was not only making his life or his little girl's any easier. Randy left today with all his family to Spain for something important. He even asked if he could take Christine. John even if it hurt him agreed to let his little girl go. Gaby had gone with them just to make sure Christine didn't feel alone.

Since Gaby wasn't here and Sabine had gone out, her friend Jillian had come for her. He began to clean around the place he cleaned his room it was a mess. John began to move his things when his phone fell to the back of his head-board.

"Dammit." He cursed and began to move things. He moved his mattress and got his phone, when he moved back he looked down after hearing paper. There was an envelope I his floor addressed to him. He bent own and got it. It read:

_Dear John _

_I am so sorry for what you are about to read. I never meant for any harm to come to you or Christine. I am not in the place to speak for what I have done has been horrible. But there is something you must know your wife Sabine is not an only child as she made you believe. She has a twin a twin named Marianne. I have been spending the last year and two months with you. _

John stopped reading when the shock came. Then he began to read again.

_I really didn't want to do any harm but I had no choice my life was in danger and Sabine gave me no choice. I know that, what I have done is unforgivable and I will not fault you if you hate me. Probably Sabine will plan to get me killed after this but I don't care, you needed to know the truth for I… it doesn't matter the only thing I ask is to keep Christine safe from her._

_Sincerely the woman that has fake being your wife,_

_Marianne St. Vicente _

John just looked at the letter and continued to re-read it over and over again. It couldn't be true could it if it was the woman he had been sleeping with. It was his wife sister the one Christine had called mom and become friends with all those people was not his wife. He should be pissed, but he wasn't it felt as if he was free in some way.

$Line-Brake, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$

Barcelona, Spain

Marianne was finally done with her art gallery it had been a great experience and many of her work had been bought. Her little baby Aaron had been a total sweet-heart not making any noise. He was currently sleeping in her arms as she moved around the place chatting up with people.

"Mommy." The scream caught her off guard and she knew that voice. When she turned she was almost taken down a by a little girl. Her eyes went wide as she saw Christine hugging her legs.

"Christine." Her voice immediately turned motherly. "I'm your Aunt Marianne." She said. Christine shook her head though.

"No, you're my mommy, I recognized you." The little girl said.

"Miss Marianne." She turned to see Gaby already standing there. Marianne motioned them to move a bit away from the crowd and to a more empty area.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you guys doing here." Marianne was wondering if John was here.

"Mommy, you're not happy to see us?" Christine asked. Marianne's heart almost broke.

"Of course I am my little girl, I'm just very surprised." Christine finally noticed the blanket and asked.

"Is that my baby brother?" Marianne seemed to blush and nodded. She really couldn't deny it. She bent down and showed little Aaron to his big sister. "He is so cute; I knew you and Daddy would make me a big sister." Marianne looked at Gaby waiting for her to say something.

"He has a very good likeness to John." Was the entire thing she said?

"Wade." Marianne called. Wade came to see Marianne and saw the little girl and older woman.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you take Christine and take Aaron with you I think Christine will like to get to know her baby brother." Wade's eyes went wide.

"Of course." He offered her his hand and Christine took it while grabbing the baby. Once they were alone Marianne looked at Gaby.

"Did she threaten your life?" Gaby asked.

"Yes. How did you figure it out?" Marianne asked.

"It appears something besides your personalities was different." Marianne turned to see Mickie standing there.

"Mickie."

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: ****I hope you like this chapter and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** ** I was so excited by the reviews of the last chapter and hope you guys continue to review. So John finally knows. I am so sorry about taking so long. Don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine and other OC's I bring in.**

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 8: Blindfolds Are Off **

"Mickie?" Marianne was shocked. Mickie smiled.

"So, who's the guy with Christine and the baby?" she asked. Marianne smiled.

"He is Wade, a friend of mine."

"You know I will kill you for making us think you being her." Mickie joked. Marianne blushed and asked something that was in her mind.

"Ah, is he here." Both of them knew 'who' she was talking about.

"No." Marianne didn't say anything. She was sure he hadn't read that letter and probably hadn't found it yet.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We might as well wait until everyone is gone." Mickie said and Marianne nodded. Wade came back and gave the little boy to Marianne. She moved away to feed the baby leaving Wade with the two girls there.

"Who are you?" he asked them.

"I'm Mickie Orton and this is Gaby Cruz." They shook hands. Wade looked at Mickie thought.

"You're Randy Orton's wife the vice president of Cena Enterprises."

"Yes." Mickie replied. Wades eyes went into slits.

"Leave." He ordered.

"Excuse me." Mickie said.

"I don't know why you are here." He said quietly. "But I kept Marianne and her child as safe as I can and I will not let anyone related to Sabine come an inch of her." he hissed.

"Well you missed a year and two months didn't you." Mickie sassed.

"That was a mistake and Marianne was gone by the time I found out. I made sure to keep her alive than." Both Mickie and Gaby eyes went wide.

"What but nothing would have happened she was with us and we are her friends even if at first we thought she was the witch Sabine?" Mickie. Wade smiled.

"You two really think Sabine would get her sister to do the twin switched, without actually planning it out?" Wade asked. "I've known Sabine for a long time and her being the cause of my brother's death. I know what she is capable of."

"Look we are just trying to help her." Mickie said. "Wade you didn't see her with John, she was happy."

"I can tell, she seemed very sad when she came back." Wade said. "She also painted a picture of the little girl and her father she has it at home of course." Wade chuckle at that.

"Well we are going to bring Sabine down." Mickie said.

"We will talk later." Wade said, the people seemed to move and have all the people around. When the gallery finally finished all of them left to Marianne's home.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Back In Boston_

John had been getting all of Sabine's things, he didn't care if he would look terrible to people but he needed Sabine out of there. What he didn't expect was for Sabine to come in.

"Dolph, John is gone for tonight why?" the voice caught John of guard. John walked to the top of the stairs and saw what he didn't expect was to see Dolph with his hands around Sabine and that she was walking. Oh, yeah he was tired of getting fooled by that woman and wanted her gone.

"Really, I'm right here." He said. Sabine looked at him and fake relaxed.

"Can you believe it John Dolph was helping me out?" Sabine said.

"That is not what I saw for how long has Dolph been your lover?" he asked. He glared at Dolph.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does for I need to know, I think Vickie will like to know as well." John said.

"You can't do that, she wouldn't tolerate…"

"How long?" he wasn't jealous, it kind of helped him try to get her away. "A few years you came four years ago so is that how long your being making a fool out of me." He glared at Sabine and she seemed afraid. John pushed Dolph out of the house.

"No, and I don't care what you think." Sabine told him. She was too much in shock to get caught and it brought things to her mouth she didn't mean. "I want a divorce." Her words caught her off-guard. But as fast as she said it she began to retract it. "No… John wait I don't..."

"Done, were getting a divorce but Christine is staying with me."

"I'm her mother." Sabine said even if she didn't care for the kid.

"I'll give you quite the alimony as long as you keep yourself away from us." He told her.

"You can't buy a mothers love." John snorted.

"You don't love Christine you only wanted to stay because of the money I could give you."

"I will fight for her."

"If you try I will give you nothing." John said. "Now I want you to leave and not bother any of us." John hurried upstairs and gave her, her belongings. Sabine left even if she was glaring at him. John was glad.

**$Line Break, LINE-BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

_Marianne's Home_

All of the adults stayed in the living room while the kids were watching the baby and watching television.

"We have to think of something." Gaby said. She grabbed the cup of tea that Marianne was giving her.

"About, what?" Marianne asked.

"Marianne we can't let Sabine keep making a fool out of John, you do realize that." Randy told her.

"I know I don't want her to hurt him." she said. Randy and Mickie smiled at each other. They knew the feelings mainly since Randy saw all the feeling John felt for Marianne even if he didn't know.

"You know I still can't believe the first to notice was Christine." Gaby said all of a sudden.

"What?" all of them ask.

"Well when she saw Sabine she told John that she wasn't Marianne."

"Oh." Marianne blushed. "When are you guys going back? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well we will be leaving on Monday." Randy said.

"So you'll have all of tomorrow to spend with both of your kids." Marianne blushed at Randy's words.

"Thank-you."

"Still, Marianne we still have to deal with Sabine with what she did." Wade told her. "She won't stop and with the attempts we have to worry now with Aaron if she finds out." Marianne got worried. Sabine could mess with her all she wanted but if she got any of the kids involve well she wasn't sure what she would do.

"Alright." They began to plan on how to attack this.

$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$

Monday Afternoon

John was happy to have his little girl back. When he saw Christine, she ran over to him and they hugged real tight.

"I missed you baby girl." He said.

"Can we go home." She asked. John saw Gaby and they nodded to each other. When they were in the car John waited a few minutes before Christina fell asleep.

"Gaby you have the day off today."

"Wait, what about Miss Sabine don't you want me to help her."

"Gaby, Sabine and I will be getting a divorce." He said.

"Why?" Gaby was surprised by this.

"I found out that Sabine has been cheating on me with Dolph and that Marianne took her place." Gaby was shocked. John looked at her. "Something tells me you already knew that." He stated. Gaby didn't say anything at all.

"Gaby please, Tell me the truth I don't want to still be the fool."

"How did you learn about Marianne?" Gaby asked. John smiled.

"It seems Marianne left me a letter. She wrote that Sabine would probably try to kill her but she wanted me to know the truth." John gave a turn to Gaby's house.

"She is still alive Mister Cena." She told him. "I think Christine will be able to tell you that." With that she closed the door.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

John didn't know what to make of it. He shrugged and drove to his home. When he arrived he took Christine out and took her to her bedroom.

He fixed some dinner and waited for his little girl to wake up. Once she did she came down and sat on the table.

"Hey, little girl I made some spaghetti." He told her.

"Thanks, Daddy." She said. John didn't know how exactly how to start the conversation.

"So, how was Spain?" he asked. Christine began to jump in her seat.

"It was so nice; Uncle Randy and Aunt Mickie took me to see Mommy." She said.

"What do you mean they took you too see mommy." He said.

"Yeah, to see her paintings." She said.

"Her paintings?"

"Yeah, but when I saw her, she called herself my aunt Marianne." She said John looked at her. "I knew her name was Marianne but I told her she was mom."

"Wait how did you know she was mom and he name was Marianne." Christine stopped and got down from her chair.

"Christine." He said. Christine didn't listen and left. When she came back she held the teddy John knew Marianne had given to her. She brought it to him.

"It says her name right there." John looked at the little tag and right there it said Marianne's name.

"Did she tell you something." He said.

"She was really happy but surprise to see me." Christine told him. "Oh and I saw her friend Wade and my little brother Aaron." John got up.

"Little brother."

"Yeah, the one you and mommy gave me he looks like you." Christine said. John was in shock. He had a son with Marianne and he didn't know him. He made a quick decision than.

"Get you stuff we are leaving." He said.

"Leaving." Christine echoed.

"We are going to go see Marianne and your little brother." He said. Christine jumped and moved so they could get to Spain. Something he was sure one he was about to see the woman he loved and the baby he had with her. All he knew was that Marianne will have to explain some things.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**NOTE: I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Note:** **I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Wasn't Christine cute? Anyways time to destroy Sabine. I am having too much fun with this. Anyways don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE I only own Marianne and Sabine and other characters I might bring in.**

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 9: Reunion **

John and Christine were hurrying he made a few calls to tell Randy he would go clear his head for a few days. The same thing he told to Gaby. He didn't even call Sabine because he truly didn't care about her at all. It didn't take long for them to get in the plane.

"Christine, you think you can recognize the place?" he asked. Christine hugged her bunny close.

"Yeah, daddy." That is the last thing John said before he told her to sleep.

When they finally arrived John got the luggage fast and grabbed Christine. They went to get into a hotel. John was nervous waiting for things. They decided to take the day to sleep off the jet-lag and it was pretty late.

Next Morning

John and Christine got up early since Christine told him that she would be up early. They moved through the streets like nay family but they were on a mission. They went a bit late since John kept on stalling. It was noon when they finally went to the apartment complex. John was surprised that Marianne lived so well off. But if she did painted he was not surprised. When they saw a person go in Christine began to jump.

"Daddy, that's mommy come on." John was frozen on his place. Did he really want to go there and be sure to see her again? Christine made him walk to the large door. His daughter was the one moving around the place.

Marianne was worrying all day, Aaron was still a dear and she could not forget his sister coming to them. She was opening the door when she heard running she was going to ignore it but a little body slammed into her.

"Mommy, I came to see you again." Marianne bent down to look at her.

"Christine, where is Gaby who are you here with." She said. Christine looked at her with big eyes.

"No, Mommy I came with Daddy." Marianne froze. Aaron seemed to feel something because he moved a bit opening his big large blue eyes. A large hand was on Christine's head and Marianne looked up to see the eyes of John.

"John." She said. He didn't say anything and she got up. Christine grabbed her leg and Marianne opened the door. They walked in and John noticed how opened it was. He was getting angry she had lived here and he had to live in hell since she left.

John looked at the baby wrapped in the blanket and Marianne looked at him. She grabbed the little boy and gave it to him. "You must want to carry him." John grabbed him and John was looking at the baby and as the baby looked at him. He was getting angrier. Something was going to really get him off the edge.

The door opened and a man came in. Wade looked at Christine than at John. "Marianne I came to tell you that another of your paintings was sold but I see you're busy." He said. "Hello and you are?" he asked.

"None of your business you are?" John asked.

"I'm Wade Barrett and You." He said.

"John Cena the father of these two children." Marianne could tell John was getting angry and they needed to talk.

"Wade take Aaron and Christine to the park will you." Wade was about to say something but Marianne stopped him. "John and I need to talk."

It didn't take long before Wade took the kids out. John and Marianne just stood there. "Did you expect to keep my own son a secret?" he whispered.

"No."

"Than what Marianne because that is your name isn't it." his voice raised more than usual. "Or you and Sabine plan on making me a fool more."

"Yes. My name is Marianne and no I don't want to make a fool of you." She told him.

"Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

"Because you were with Sabine." She said.

"So what?" he screamed.

"I wasn't going to let her hurt another one of my children again." There were tears in her eyes making John quiet down. "You may not have known but I've known how it feels to get a child ripped out of your body when all you want is to keep it." the last part was whispered. John stopped.

"The bunny was for the child." John said.

"Yeah. I freaked out when I was pregnant with Aaron." She said. "Wade helped me through it."

"I read your letter." He said and Marianne looked at him.

"So, why didn't you come with Randy his family and Gaby?" Marianne asked. John was surprised than he remembered Mickie and Gaby had been close.

"I hadn't read it than." He admitted. "But I'm here now."

"But Sabine?" she asked.

"I'm divorcing her."

"Why?" John smiled she would still ask something like that.

"I figured out why you were scared in the party we went when you came for the first time." Marianne paled.

"You figured out." She said.

"That she was cheating on me with Dolph, yeah."

"But doesn't that mean you and I." Marianne told him.

"No, I thought you were my wife." He got closer and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You were more of a mother to Christine and more of a wife than she ever was." He lowered his head and kissed her like he would not eve again. Marianne wrapped her hands around his head.

"Marianne." He whispered. The kiss lasted long and Marianne couldn't ask for more. They stopped since they didn't want to go any further.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

"I'm divorcing Sabine and when I do I hope you come home with me and Christine." Marianne was surprised. "I want you there you belong with us." John wrapped Marianne in his arms. Marianne sighs and knew it was something she wanted.

"Please, Marianne comes home." John whispered. "I want my son and you there."

"But she might get us." Marianne told him.

"She won't, she doesn't even know that we are here." John said. Marianne was surprised by that one. She didn't expect that John had actually planning on separating from her sister.

"John, if I go with you I can't get too close to you or Christine trust me even if you say she won't I know she will."

"Alright, but eventually you have to come with us Christine and I want you." The door was opened and Wade came in with the kids. John walked up and grabbed Aaron in his arms just holding him. Christine went to be with Marianne and they went to make lunch for them to eat later in the day.

"John does Sabine know you're here?" Wade asked.

"How do you know about Sabine?" John asked him.

"You think I don't know my brothers murderer. There things about Sabine you don't know." Wade told him.

"You want to tell me." John said.

"What are your plans?"

"I'm divorcing Sabine and being with Marianne, who is the right person take care of my son." Wade looked at John and knew that he was serious about this.

"I'll help you with everything you need as long as you keep Marianne saved." John looked at Wade.

"Fine." John and Wade shook hands and it didn't matter for Wade was preparing his final blow on the woman that had made him suffered the most. Sabine was going to pay.

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys like this chapter and review cause it will make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Note:** **I hope you guys like this chapter and review. It is so time to have some fun, The beginning of the chapter takes place a week after the last one. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine and other characters that I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 10: Ghost of the Past **

Sabine was unhappy; she stood in her bathrobe looking outside the hotel room she had rented. The fact that she had gotten enough money into her own accounts helped her current situation. Sabine knew that she couldn't just go and beg John to take her back. For some reason she felt that she didn't have power over him and that got her angry. The fact that she lost power even her own kid was acting that way.

'Marianne' she was blaming her for that goody-two shoes had ruined her plans. She had already called the place were Marianne lived and she wasn't living there anymore. Which cause Sabine to look for her in other places which consumed too much time?

Someone kissed her neck and she rolled her eyes. "Honey, I won't be able to see you. Vickie needs me to do something else for her this week." Sabine rolled her eyes but turned to look at Dolph.

"Aw, that's a shame and here I was looking to spend the whole day with you." She said. Dolph wrapped his arms around her.

"You can go shopping, I left some money there." Dolph kissed her and he left after a while.

But she took it to heart and went to change so she could shop.

_In Another Place_

Marianne and Aaron had moved with Randy and Mickie for a while so they could stay hidden from Sabine and any of the others.

"Thanks, Mickie." Marianne told her. Mickie looked at the friend she had made and the only girl to make John really happy.

"There is no reason to thank me, Marianne; I want you as safe as anyone else." Mickie told her. "You're really worried aren't you?" she asked.

"I've seen what Sabine can do and it does worry me."

"Well she won't get anywhere close to here."

"I really hope so."

_In The Street_

Taking Dolph's advice Sabine went shopping, she had a bunch of bags already in her hands. _'How in the world do I get John back?'_ she was thinking. That was all in her mind since he kicked her out. How was she going to get him back? She could fake pregnancy but they hadn't been together at all not even sleep in the same room. She could get Marianne back to play the game so she could fix things.

She kept walking without paying attention that she didn't see the man looking at her. When she got close the man stood from his chair and walked toward her. There were getting close, when the man bumped into her in purpose.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Sabine spat, looking up. She froze and looked down, when she looked up the man was gone. She looked around to not see the man. She kept on walking trying to ignore the person she had just seen. She had to be hallucinating Wade could not be alive right. She had sent someone to kill him already. She walked faster than ever.

In the corner of the place they had bumped into each other. Wade smile. Oh he was going to have fun. She had made her aware and now she would be looking for him everywhere. Too bad she had to break the heart of an old woman. But hey, a woman scorn was worse than anything in the world. Vickie was going to be fun in his plan to take down Sabine.

"I thought you were going to kill her." Vickie stated behind him.

"You have to wait, I can't take down Sabine without making her suffer she made her sister and my brother suffer and you don't you want her to suffer." Wade said.

"I guess." Vickie sighs, she wanted to get Dolph but she loved him too much hurting Sabine would be much better. "You have somewhere to stay?' Vickie asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." he said Wade walked away from Vickie and continued his way. For some reason he knew, he wouldn't exactly live long but if he didn't Sabine wouldn't either….

**$Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK, Line-Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. We are getting close to the closing of this story. So review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for the people that have reviewed. So I wasn't kidding thought this story is coming into its final chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything from the WWE I only own Marianne, Sabine and other characters I bring into the story.**

**$Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break$**

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Chapter 11: Time To Pay Dues **

Sabine had been jumpy all week even toying around with Dolph was not making her happy. All she could think about was Wade; she had gotten rid of him she was sure. She had asked the man that Marianne had seen kill another after Wade. But his image and she was still in denial of having seeing him at all. It was just that she kept seeing him everywhere as if his ghost was following her around the place tying to torment her. Not only that but she had gone to seduce John to their house and she had gotten a face full of door.

"Dear, you seemed too serious." Dolph told her.

"I'm fine Dolph don't worry." She replied. Dolph didn't believe her. So her got up and grabbed her arm tightly turning her around. Sabine looked at him. "Dolph, your hurting me." she said.

"Not as much as your hurting me, Sabine do you know how much a put into this relationship to receive only scraps from you?" he asked shaking her. "Huh, no you only care about yourself, do you think I'm stupid Sabine, do you think I didn't know." He snapped. Sabine yanked her arm away from him.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Sabine asked truly afraid of Dolph at the moment.

"What do you think, of that man you killed?" Dolph said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Sabine spat. Dolph smiled a wicked smile something that told her to be very afraid.

"Don't play dumb, Sabine did you really think that Jillian was truly your friend?" he asked walking very slowly to her but Sabine took a step back. "She told me about the man you killed it doesn't feel so good, when someone has secrets over your head does it.

"She lied." Sabine barked, getting some of her spine back. "But if you and Jillian think that telling lies will help you, you are very mistaken." She walked to the door.

"Now, I have to leave John wants me to meet with the lawyers in his office today." Sabine walked away from Dolph.

$LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK$

John had been waiting for Sabine a whole hour. How in the world did the woman take so long? His thoughts though kept going back to Marianne and his children they had spent the night in his house since he was thinking of buying a new one for his fresh start. They were looking for a home yesterday something nice big for the children like the house Randy and Mickie had.

When Sabine finally arrived John was not happy. "This meeting was an hour ago, Sabine." He snapped. Sabine walked in with an attitude.

"I wanted to make myself presentable." She said. She sat down giving John an alluring stare but he didn't care. They sat down and showed her the note. She was going to get nothing out of the marriage. In a way John had been smart to make her sign a paper before he marriage in all her greed she hadn't notice she signed a pre-marriage contract saving John from giving her anything at all.

"This isn't fair." She screamed at him.

"We could get a clean divorce Sabine I am giving you some money and your signing over your rights of mother over to me." he said. Sabine was angry, but she was getting a good amount.

"Fine." She barked. "We can work this out baby." John glared at her.

"There is nothing to work out, sign over the divorce and your rights over Christine." John told her. Sabine smiled.

"You seemed in a hurry to get away from me."

"If I am it is not your business." John told her. Sabine signed over the papers with so much hatred. She stood up.

"This isn't over Cena." She hissed.

"Trust me it is and if you try anything I will destroy you." He glared at her. Sabine backed away and moved. It was over he was not going to beat her so easily and he was going to hurt him, where it truly hurt.

Sabine climbed into her car and went to Christine's school. She was going to get the girl and John would not be able to see her. As she parked her car, she saw a truck she hadn't seen before. When she was about to get Christine someone came out of the truck and it was someone that wasn't supposed to be there. Marianne was holding on to Christine and took her to the truck. She was in shock. What got her out her thoughts was the fact that her door opened. A body came in and she was about to scream her lungs out, when the man put a gun to her head.

"Drive." Sabine began to panic but began to drive as she was instructed. She drove into this in-disclose location.

"What do you want, I can give you money, whatever you want just leave me alone." She said. The man took his hood off.

"I want my brother back."

**$LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK, Line Break, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys like the chapter and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. This is the second to last so next chapter is the final chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE, I only own Sabine and Marianne and other characters I might bring in.**

**Warning:** **I don't exactly have warnings but this time I do, there is some dead here, so juts so you guys know.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**The Queen of Hearts **

**Chapter 12: To Pay The Piper**

"I want my brother back." Wade's voice sounded around the place. Sabine was frozen in place.

"Y-y-you're s-supposed to be death." She said. Wade smiled.

"Ah, things didn't go as planned for the big bad Sabine." He mocked. Sabine got angry and went to hit him square in the chest. But before her hand hit him, Wade grabbed her hand and twisted it on her back; her back was pressed to his chest.

"You are going to suffer just like Bruce did all those years ago." He told her.

"No I am not, and Bruce killed himself by his hand I had nothing to do with it." she snapped even though inside she knew she had everything to do with it.

"You just couldn't let Marianne have happiness could you?" Wade said and threw her on the floor rather harshly. Sabine looked at him.

"She was always a pest to me." Sabine spat, she was getting angry all the pent up frustration all her hatred were in her voice. "I was the first-born, I already had the love of mommy and daddy, and it wasn't hard to take the love of Bruce, such a weak minded fool. He wasn't as hard unlike you." Wade slapped her.

"My brother was not weak." He said. Sabine laughed and Wade felt he was losing control over the situation.

"Let me ask you something, why did you always protect her, Marianne always loved you as a brother but that was not the love you wanted was it." she laughed. "And now she is with my ex-husband, face it Wade she would never love you." That got Wade to laugh.

"That is where you got it wrong, Sabine, I always loved Marianne as a sister and like a big brother I have to protect her. As for her happiness I am well aware that she is with John Cena, are you aware of the goodness you did for her?" he asked. Sabine paled.

"What the heck are you talking about Wade?" Sabine asked. Sabine didn't want to know that.

"Now let me ask you something, did you ever wonder, why John wanted to get rid of you so fast?" he asked and Sabine paled.

"Now let's see she got the man she loves by her side, a daughter that loves her." he looked at her.

"You have given her all the things you took away, you took away Bruce but gave her John Cena in your greed, you made her abort and your daughter Christine hates you and loves her. Now tell me am I really the loser in this." Sabine got up and kicked him. But Wade kept on laughing. He then grabbed her and the cloth he had hidden in his jacket he took it out and put it over her face to knock her out. Once she fainted, Wade threw her in the trunk of her car and drove to another place.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Cena Residence_

Finally they had found the best place in the world for them. It was close to Randy and Mickie and that helped a lot. They had begun to pack all of the things and moving them to the new place.

"Mommy, when are we moving?" Christine asked. Marianne turned and smile.

"We are moving today and tomorrow, your Dad already took the days off." Marianne said. She was worrying about something else though, Sabine was supposed to sign the divorce papers and if she didn't they would have a harder time to move.

When the door opened she saw John and smiled, he didn't say anything and it worried her, until he scooped her up in his arms. He began to kiss her all around her face.

"She signed." He told her and spun her around.

"I want to be spun too." Christine said and they both smiled. John put Marianne down and got Christine spinning her around.

When it was done, John looked at Christine. "Go sit down in the living room, Marianne and I have to talk to you." Christine went to sit down. Marianne looked at John.

'Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I just want to explain to her, what is going to happen I don't want her to be confused." John told her.

"Okay." Marianne and John moved to the living room and sat down.

Christine looked up to see John and Marianne sit down in-front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. John looked at her and smiled.

"Christine, Marianne and I have some news and we want your opinion in them in a way." John said. Christine nodded. "You see your mom and I had not been getting along with each other very well. So Sabine and I got a divorce she just sign the papers and she signed something else too." Christine looked at him.

"You see dear, your father made your mom sign a paper so you won't have to be near her, if your father doesn't wish to." Christine got down from the couch and went to hug Marianne.

"But I don't want to see her, I have you mommy." She said.

'I know dear and you have me but we want you to understand just in-case you want to see your mom." Marianne explained.

"Okay." But even if Christine didn't understand she just knew, she didn't want to be anywhere near the 'bad woman' she scared her. No she preferred this mommy better the one that gave her a little brother and cared for her and cuddled her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Weeks Later_

It had been three weeks since Wade had brought her into that room. She had found out that Vickie already knew of her affair with Dolph. What angered her was the fact that Wade had done nothing to her all the pain she was suffering was made by Vickie, she had threw food at her wet her, hit her everything was being down by Vickie. The only time she was given any free time from those ropes it was to eat or go to the bathroom.

This was the exact moment she was waiting for. A little miscalculation by Vickie.

"You thought it would be so great, to mess with my man. No you see it wasn't the best idea." Vickie slapped her hard.

"You're going to pay, Vickie." Sabine said.

"Like if I cared, what you thought, you little tramp, I am so glad that sister of yours has a son." Vickie spat and Sabine froze.

"What do you mean Marianne has a son?" she asked, Vickie crossed her arms and smiled.

"Oh you haven't heard the news yet, have you?" Vickie taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Sabine snapped. "What news?"

"Marianne and John married a week ago, I wasn't surprised, only a few people got invited to the small wedding, look at it this way at-least she had better taste than you. I saw their little boy he is so beautiful looks a lot like John and Christine couldn't stop smiling."

Sabine was mad, that little, she just had to take everything away from her. But not this time. It was high time she taught Marianne her proper place that it was beneath her. Just like always.

When Vickie began to untie her, Sabine got all the strength she could mustered and butt-headed her making Vickie fall hard on her body. Sabine looked like a craze woman and grabbed the knife that was in the table. She ran to it and grabbed it straddling Vickie she raised it high.

"I told you, you were going to pay." Then her hand descended with blow after blow. Sabine was literary covered in blood when she ran out of the place. She was going to find Marianne and do what all the others had failed to do. She found a place to clean up and left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Wade went inside the warehouse he took Sabine into. When he walked in it was really empty and quiet. He walked slowly to find Vickie sprawled on the floor and she was gone dead, and covered in her own blood.

"Damn." He said. Wade didn't have to be a genius to know exactly, where Sabine would be going. Knowing Vickie, Sabine knew of the things that had just happened. He left Vickie on the floor and ran like a bat in hell to his car so he could get to John and Marianne's home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sabine was not happy, they had moved. But John would know suffering. He thought he could play her of all people. She was going to destroy everything he cared about starting with their precious daughter, then his son, and finally he was going to kill the person that ruined her life just by living.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys like the chapter. Next chapter is the last. So I hope you guys like it and review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The Queen Of Hearts **

**Note:** **HI GUYS. Welcome to the last chapter of The Queen Of Hearts. I want to thank you guys for all the reviews. They made me really happy. So this is the last chapter. What is going to happen read on. Oh and before I forget if you've read my other story than you know I will be putting on two new stories. I will put the summaries at the end of this last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Marianne and Sabine and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The Queen Of Hearts

Chapter 13: The End

Marianne and the kids were currently in the old house picking up the last stuff before the big move was finally done. It was kind of big for all of them since it had been such a change after all this time. Marianne held Aaron in a baby carrier and Christine was carrying her bunny in her arms.

"Well Christine say good-bye to the house." Marianne said. They were in Christine's old room for it seemed smaller than the new one she got.

"Okay, Mommy." She waved to the room. It might be a little silly but Marianne didn't want the change to be so fast for her little daughter. When Marianne noticed Christine was done she smiled.

"Let's go home dear." They walked down the stairs and Marianne felt worried. Like something was about to happen. Before they got to the door it flew open and Marianne put Christine behind her. Sabine was standing there and she was covered in a black jacket.

"Hello, Marianne." Sabine told her. Marianne looked at her shocked.

"Sabine." She replied. Sabine smirked she was finally losing it and when she saw the baby that Marianne was carrying she was freaked out.

"The child, who is the father of that child?" Sabine demanded. Marianne's eyes narrowed.

"It does not concern you." She spat. Sabine laughed and it was a creepy laugh that it sent shivers down the spines of the people in-front of her.

"Oh, Marianne you still don't learn do you." She said. "Your happiness always concerns me, so I could rip it away."

Sabine got the knife out of her coat pocket and Marianne saw that it was coated in blood. She was shocked and afraid at the same time.

"What have you done?" she asked.

"The necessary." Sabine said shaking her head, she laughed. "Vickie was being cruel to me." Marianne's jaw dropped. But Sabine was looking at Marianne or anyone in particular she was listening to the voice in her head.

'_She took everything away from you, Sabine, kill her already.'_ The voice said

"I will." Sabine replied. She always heard that voice since she was younger. It was her only friend in the world. It always told her what to do.

Marianne looked at Sabine worried about her. She moved a little bit with Christine by her side. But Sabine's eyes fixed on them.

"Don't move." she said. They stopped moving.

'_What are you waiting for?'_ the voice barked.

"They have to suffer I have to make John suffer." Sabine said. "She has my baby, a little girl; she took her away from me."

"Sabine please let us go." Marianne pleaded. Sabine shook her head. But her mind was somewhere else.

"No." she turned to look at Marianne. "John has to suffer."

"Why, what did he ever do to you?" Marianne asked.

"She took my daughter away." Sabine said.

"You never wanted her; you never treated her like a daughter." Marianne barked. Sabine began to walk forward as the girls began to walk backwards.

"She is mine, you can't take her." Sabine said. Marianne was begging that for some miracle John would come.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Wade was freaking out. The stoplights seemed to be in his way in every way possible. He needed to get to Marianne before Sabine got to them. There was a stoplight before he got the phone out. He called John.

"Come on-come on pick up." he whispered.

"Hello." John answered.

"John it's me Wade." He could hear the confusion from the other side of the phone.

"Wade, what are you doing her aren't you supposed to be back in Spain?" John asked.

"I had to take care of some business."

'What type of business?" John asked.

"It doesn't matter; I need to know something are Marianne and the kids in the new house?" Wade asked. On the other side of the phone John was confused.

"No, there in the old house getting the last stuff, I was about to go there, why?" John said.

"Sabine, I did something to Sabine to help Vickie and Sabine killed Vickie and she is going for Marianne." John raised himself from his chair.

"What I thought you were just going to scare her and leave her alone."

"I couldn't Cena, now get your bloody body moving and get to the house I'll be there in a few minutes." He clicked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Marianne was stressing out Sabine kept talking to someone and then would look at them weird.

"Sabine, who are you talking to?" Marianne asked. Sabine looked startled.

"Don't you hear her." she said.

"Sabine I don't know what you're talking about." Sabine got mad all of a sudden.

"You don't understand, you never understood no one did, everyone has to pay." Marianne felt Christine hugging her leg and she just hugged her close as much as she could.

The door suddenly opened and John saw Sabine in-front of his family. He was about to walk up to her but Sabine ran up to Marianne and held the knife close to her neck.

"Ha-ha-ha, Hi John, why didn't you present me to your wife?" Sabine said.

'_Don't let him get any closer.'_ The voice told her.

"The voice is right, don't get any closer or I'll hurt her."

"What voice?" John asked.

"She's crazy." Christine said. Sabine looked at her.

"I am not crazy." Sabine snapped, she was going to move toward her but Marianne got in her way.

"Don't get near her, Sabine, you have a problem deal with me." she said. Sabine smiled.

"Okay."

"Christine go with your father." John looked at Marianne as if she was crazy. Marianne took the baby from her body. "Let the kids go with John and I'll be with you."

"Okay." Christine went with John but there were tears in her eyes. As Marianne passed Aaron to John, Sabine pulled him to her. She had the baby.

"Oh, he is such a pretty baby." Sabine cooed. Marianne was trying to get close but Sabine pulled the baby to her and the knife was close to him.

"Sabine let him go, please." Marianne had tears welled in her eyes.

"Sabine this isn't funny let my son go." John said.

'_Look at the pretty baby.'_ The voice said.

"Yeah, he is pretty, looks just like John too." She said. Now John understood what Christine meant. They were about to get close again when Sabine raised Aaron a little to the air.

"Stay back or I swear I will drop him." Marianne panicked.

"Please, don't." John and Marianne stood there feeling useless seeing their son in the hands of a crazy woman.

"He is so pretty, maybe I'll take him with me." Sabine said looking at Marianne.

"NO, Sabine please give me my son." Marianne said.

"No, he is going to be mine." Sabine said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Outside Wade was standing in-front of the home were the family was living suspenseful moment. He had to get inside. He went into the back door of the home and looked to see the worst terrifying sight he was ever able to behold.

Sabine held Aaron in her hands while the other three were in panic state of mind at the moment. He had called the police and they should be there soon. Sabine didn't have a strong hold on the kid so he had to time the safe quick.

Wade rushed at her and before Sabine could turn or drop the kid Wade had him and was in-front of the family standing there. Wade gave the kid to Marianne when he felt a stab on his back. He fell to the floor and Christine screamed.

"Uncle Wade." She screamed.

Sabine stabbed him in the back a two times before John pushed her down to the floor on top of her.

"Let me go." Sabine screamed. Marianne and Christine took hold of Wade seeing as he was dying. Wade was breathing hard, Sabine had gotten pretty deep.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you." Wade whispered.

"You protected me just fine, don't talk you're going to be just fine." Marianne whispered. She knew she was lying and she knew that he knew that as well. But he didn't stop her in way he was glad.

When the police finally arrived they took Sabine and the paramedics told them what they already knew. Little Christine just cried and fainted from the shock of the events.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK ,LINE BREAK ,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Epilogue _

Everything was fine with the Cena family. The nightmare they called Sabine had been sent to the mental hospital after it was noted that she was not stable. No one ever spoke of her though. To John, Marianne and Christine it was as if she never existed in their life.

Of course not everything was happiness with Wade dead it kind of ruined the mood but made the family closer. John and Marianne had to send Christine to a psychologist so she could deal with what had happened. Little Aaron was none the wiser of the danger his life had been in that fateful day and no one told him.

The family grew though John and Marianne had another two children Matt and Joy. Christine welcomed every new brother and sister with happiness and she was the best big sister she could ever be.

John and Marianne in the darkness of their room and when they were feeling sentimental they would talk about the events that changed their lives and instead of bringing them sadness it brought a sense of happiness with them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Note:** **I hope you guys liked the last chapter of The Queen of Hearts. I want to thank all the people that reviewed. Hope I will continue to get the support for me other stories. Now the two new stories that I will be posting up will be called **_**Punk's Flower**_** in this one will be the John Cena story and **_**Dead's Shadow**_** which will the Randy Orton story. **

_Punk's Flower Summary: CM Punk has been broken down and getting lost in the darkness. But seeing Punk in the darkness doesn't have his baby sister very happy. So to bring Punk into the light Scarlett comes to be his manager and everything to be himself again. But being the opposite of Punk is so hard especially if you dress in a hoodie and big pants. So here comes 'Scar' and when she falls for a Soldier, how can she explain her feelings when everyone thinks she is a guy? CM Punk X Kelly Kelly, Mickie James X John Cena X OC._

Dead's Shadow Summary: Randy Orton and Legacy have returned and their deadlier than ever. This time though they have their eyes set on the Deadman. During one attack the Little Divas Solange 'Sol' comes to help Undertaker. Making her enemy number one to Legacy and getting the anger of Orton by the side. But everyone wonders, why did she get into it? Undertaker, Randy Orton and OC. 


End file.
